<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blow your mind by Buubblesdae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350360">Blow your mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buubblesdae/pseuds/Buubblesdae'>Buubblesdae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buubblesdae/pseuds/Buubblesdae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esperava que depois daquilo Chanyeol começasse a pensar mais nele. Porque ele, Kyungsoo, pensava em Chanyeol o tempo todo.</p><p>|| chansoo ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blow your mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá!<br/>Essa fic é bem curtinha, eu acho que isso tá mais pra uma cena do que pra uma história em si, mas espero que goste. Obrigada!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do Kyungsoo tinha certeza que se Park Chanyeol abrisse a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, acertaria-o um murro na cara. Um muito bem dado.  </p><p>Os dois garotos eram melhores amigos desde sempre, ainda que fossem diferentes como água e óleo. Chanyeol era o rapazinho falante, extrovertido e popular. O que fazia os professores arrancarem os cabelos de nervoso, e depois suspirarem com qualquer gracinha que fizesse. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, era o introvertido que tinha sido adotado pelo mais alto. Tinha sido apenas os dois por um longo tempo. E estava bom daquele jeito. Se completavam a sua maneira. No entanto, as coisas começaram a mudar quando Kyungsoo conheceu um garoto no clube de cinema, do qual fazia parte, Jongdae. </p><p>Jongdae era alguém entre os dois. Se alguma comparação tivesse de ser feita como água e óleo, então ele seria um detergente. Tinha os mesmos gostos de Kyungsoo, gostava dos mesmos filmes cult e das mesmas músicas, mas sua personalidade combinava-se perfeitamente com a de Chanyeol. Eram igualmente agitados e falantes. E não demorou muito para que Park se derretesse de amores pelo terceiro integrante. </p><p>Era completamente platônico o que o garoto mais alto tinha pelo novato. Achava cada mínima coisa que esse fazia adorável, e, de fato, era. Mas, por alguma razão, Kyungsoo se irritava muito com aquilo. A verdade era que Do estava farto de ouvir sobre Jongdae o tempo todo. Não era que desgostasse dele, muito pelo contrário. Foi ele, incrivelmente, quem fez amizade com o garoto. E de verdade, gostava de ter algum outro amigo, ainda mais sendo legal como Jongdae era. Mas, ver Chanyeol se lamuriar por não conseguir nunca falar para o novato que gostava dele era insuportável. Todos os flertes fracassados e todas as oportunidades que escaparam pelos dedos do mais alto dos três.  </p><p>— Dá pra calar a boca, Chanyeol? </p><p>Estava encostado no muro da escola, folheando um dos seus livros escolares. Enquanto isso, Chanyeol, ao seu lado, comentava sobre alguma coisa que Jongdae tinha feito naquele dia. Nunca tinha ficado tão chateado por ter perdido o ônibus. Se a aula tivesse terminado uns minutinhos antes. Mas não. O professor tinha mesmo que contar sobre como queimou o pão no café da manhã. Agora tinha que aguentar Park sozinho. </p><p>— Tá irritadinho hoje, Soo? </p><p>Chanyeol respondeu brincando, fingindo ajeitar o cabelo curtinho do melhor amigo. Descendo sua mão para o pescoço do mais baixo, causando arrepios. Kyungsoo odiava quando Chanyeol o tocava daquele jeito. Park tinha notado isso, só não sabia o porquê. O fato era que Do passou a odiar ser tão próximo do mais alto e a ter liberdade para toques como aquele. Eram tão íntimos. Ninguém mais encostava em Kyungsoo como Park fazia. E não eram toques tão inocentes quanto gostaria. Fazia um tempo que eles ganharam um quê de flerte. Existia uma maldita tensão sexual que o maior parecia não reparar. Kyungsoo colocava parte da culpa em seus hormônios e parte em Jongdae, que com sua língua solta fez questão de dizer em bom e alto som: “Arranjem um quarto logo. Tá na cara que querem se pegar.” </p><p>— Só é insuportável você falando o tempo todo do Jongdae. Tem que falar que gosta dele pra ele e não pra mim. Não sou obrigado a ouvir essa merda. </p><p>Os olhos do garoto mais falante se arregalaram um pouco chocado. Fazia tempo que seu amigo não brigava com ele. Viviam se provocando e trocando desavenças físicas, mas aquilo era diferente. Com toda a certeza. Chanyeol ficou em silêncio observando o outro com o canto dos olhos. Podia ver que Do mordia os lábios da sua maneira única. Estava nervoso. E, mais importante, estava omitindo informações. </p><p>— Soo… — Chamou o amigo, cutucando sua barriga inocentemente. — Você gosta do Jongdae? Se for isso, eu-</p><p>— Eu não gosto do Jongdae — Interrompeu secamente. — Desse jeito.  </p><p>— Então, por que está bravo comigo?! </p><p>Chanyeol se exaltou com o tratamento do amigo, se colocando de frente para ele num confronto claro. Iriam voltar a brigar com certeza. </p><p>— Porque você é um idiota. </p><p>— Eu sou um idiota? Você tá sendo estúpido comigo por nenhum motivo! —  Kyungsoo olhou-o no fundo dos olhos, mas não tinha resposta para aquilo. Estava realmente sendo estúpido por nenhuma razão. Mas que culpa tinha quando Chanyeol fazia seu sangue ferver de um jeito que não conseguia lidar? Era demais para ele. — Quer saber? Esquece, Soo.</p><p>Kyungsoo não sabia como estava respirando naquele momento. Chanyeol estava tão próximo de si, que podia sentir seu hálito quente contra seu rosto. Seu coração palpitava eufórico no peito. Sabia exatamente por qual razão tinha sido um completo idiota com o melhor amigo. Estava morto de ciúmes e nem em um milhão de anos admitiria isso.  </p><p>O mais alto já estava se afastando, depois de algum tempo olhando bravo para o outro, quando esse o impediu, segurando sua gravata. Kyungsoo em um movimento rápido puxou-a, deixando o rosto de Chanyeol ainda mais próximo do seu. O maior olhou-o confuso. Kyungsoo queria muito beijá-lo, mas não sabia se devia. </p><p>— Você vai me beijar? Se for isso, eu não tô pensando direito, mas você pode me beijar, é claro desde que não fi-</p><p>Por Deus, Chanyeol falava, mas Kyungsoo o calou, selando seus lábios. O corpo de Do parecia queimar quando sua boca cheinha movimentou e a de Park correspondeu. Não esperava por aquilo. O beijo que em sua cabeça deveria ter sido um selinho, ganhou movimento e velocidade. Ganhou línguas e mordiscadas. Chanyeol não sabia exatamente quando, mas as suas mãos seguravam firmemente a cintura do mais baixo. Enquanto, deixava-se levar naquele momento tão gostoso.</p><p>O extrovertido estava zonzo. Talvez realmente existisse a tensão sexual, mas era só isso mesmo? </p><p>Kyungsoo ardia, agora, de vergonha. Suas bochechas queimavam e tremia por inteiro. Poderia infartar ali mesmo. Não sabia como teve coragem de beijar o melhor amigo, mas não se arrependia nem um pouquinho. </p><p>— Tá, mas o que foi isso, Soo? Quer dizer, o que quer dizer isso? </p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu, afastando-se lentamente. Sua expressão estava mais leve. Tinha feito aquilo mesmo e não se arrependia. Podia gritar isso para qualquer um na rua. Sua felicidade aumentou quando seu ônibus apontou no início da rua. Não precisaria dar explicações naquela hora. Gostaria de ter bastante tempo de ficar revendo em sua mente aquele momento, sem ter que se preocupar com as consequências. </p><p>— Eu não sei. —  Riu, levantando as mãos. O que tinha a perder? Quem estava na chuva era para se molhar, já dizia o ditado.  — Eu gosto de você. E não é só como meu melhor amigo. Eu gosto mesmo de você.  </p><p>Deu as costas, correndo em direção ao ônibus que parava um pouco mais a frente do seu ponto correto. </p><p>Kyungsoo sentou-se na janela, de onde pôde ver Chanyeol correr em sua direção inutilmente, já que o ônibus o deixou para trás. Estava completamente atordoado e sem reação. Mas antes que o mais alto sumisse de vista, viu-o dando um sorriso tímido.</p><p>Esperava que depois daquilo Chanyeol começasse a pensar mais nele. Porque ele, Kyungsoo, pensava em Chanyeol o tempo todo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>